A Parent's Worst Nightmare
by Kylie3
Summary: What happens when Vince and Linda experience Stephanie's Death?


A Parent's Worst Nightmare  
By: Nicole  
  
I couldn't believe it when I heard the news. My precious daughter  
Stephanie has been in a car accident. The EMT told me they did  
everything they could to save her. Why did my daughter die? No longer  
will I hear her call me daddy. How am I going to live without my  
daughter? She was everything to me and now she is gone forever. This is  
my fault, I shouldn't have let her go. Stephanie should had stayed at my  
house. Why did I let her leave? My wife is just as shocked. I see her  
over there on the couch. She is just sitting there in a daze. Steph and her  
mother were very close, they told each other everything. My precious  
Stephie thought Linda. Linda couldn't believe she had lost her daughter.   
No more would they have their talks. Why would God so something like  
this to me? This is my fault, I should have never let her go home. She  
was going to stay here but then deiced to go home and see Paul. Why  
didn't I convince her to stay? Linda continue to think these thoughts. All  
of a sudden she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. It was Vince, he tried  
to smile the best he could and sat next to her on the couch. They both sat  
there in silence for a while. They didn't know what to say to each other.   
Finally Vince heard his wife's voice "Vince did you call Shane?" Vince  
looked at his wife and nodded. He knew it would only get worse when  
Shane got here. Linda put her arm on Vince and he smiled. She then  
hugged him. Linda had never hugged Vince so tight in her life. Vince  
could feel the hurt Linda was feeling when she hugged him. All of a  
sudden Linda could hear her son's voice. Shane looked at his mom. When  
Linda looked at Shane, she ran to him. Shane gave his mother a big hug  
and try to comfort her the best he could. Shane was hurting himself. This  
was his baby sister. All Shane could think was "why wasn't I there to  
protect Steph?" "I was always there when a bully try to beat her up". For  
this one time and Shane life he was not there to protect Steph. Linda and  
Shane finally let go of their hug and Shane headed towards his dad.   
Shane never saw such unhappiness in his father's eyes. Vince hugged  
Shane and try to comfort his son the best he could. Shane looked at his  
father and said "what exactly happened?" "Well Stephanie came over here  
for dinner". "She was going to stay but Paul called and said he came  
home early". "So Stephanie deiced to go home and see Paul". "She was  
really going to stay because it was late and I really didn't want her to  
drive". "But of course Steph being herself insisted going home to Paul".   
"After that maybe 30 minutes after she left we got a phone call". "It was  
the police saying she had been in a car accident". "I was in shock, I  
couldn't believe what the officer had said". They said they did everything  
to reeve her. Vince started to cry. Shane went over to his father to  
comfort him. This was the first time in Shane's life that he ever saw his  
dad cry. Linda went over to her husband also and tried to comfort him.   
Shane wanted to cry so much but he knew that he had to be strong for his  
parents. With that came in a very confused Paul. He ran over to Vince  
and asked him "what the hell is going on?" "I got a call saying Steph was  
in a car accident". "Vince please tell me it's not true, tell me that Steph is  
not dead". Vince looked up at Paul with tears in his eyes "yes I'm sorry it's  
true". Paul sat next to Vince and broke down. He started to cry and said  
"no Steph no". Linda went over to Paul and said "It's OK, everything will  
be OK". It was so tough for Linda to comfort anyone, when she was  
hurting herself. With that Linda got a flashback. She saw herself and  
Stephanie together. It was actually when Steph was five. There was this  
one song that Steph loved. She could she her and Steph dancing in the  
kitchen. Linda gets hit with reality, when she feels a tap on her arm. It's  
Shane, he looks at her and says "mom, are you OK?" "You looked like you  
were in your own world". Linda looks at Shane and gives him a small  
smile "I'm OK, I guess". It's now about 5 AM, none of them have gotten  
any sleep. Vince looks at Shane and Paul and says "Why don't you two go  
home and get some rest?" Shane and Paul looked at Vince like "how can  
we sleep?" "No dad, how can we sleep?" Paul looks at Vince and says  
"yea how can I sleep, I lost the woman I love". Vince knew he would get  
those answers. "Why don't you at least change and get some fresh air?"  
Shane and Paul then thought maybe they should leave Linda and Vince  
alone for a while. Shane finally said "OK but I'll be back in a hour or two.  
Vince looked at Paul and said "what about you?" "Yea I will go home for a  
while". They both left and said "if you need anything call us". Vince  
nodded and they both left. Vince headed to the kitchen where Linda was.   
She deiced to make some coffee. They had all been up so long, that they  
really needed the caffeine. Linda looked at Vince and said "where did  
Shane and Paul go?" "I said they should go home for a while". Linda  
nodded and handed Vince the cup of coffee. Linda looked at her husband  
he looked so unhappy. This was not the same man she knew and loved.   
Of course Vince is unhappy that was his only daughter that he lost. Vince  
looked at his wife he had never seen such sadness in her blue eyes. Vince  
placed his hand on his wife's hand and said "Lin, we have to be here for  
each other". Linda looked at Vince and said "I know and we have to be  
here for Shane and Paul also". "Look Linda I don't want you to be blaming  
yourself over Steph's death". "It's not your fault, it's no ones". "This was  
just a terrible accident". Linda looked at Vince again, she did blame  
herself no matter what Vince said. She knew that Vince also blamed  
himself. He was just saying this to make her feel better. She lightly  
rubbed Vince's hand and said "it's OK Vince, we will get though this".   
Vince smiled and looked into her blue eyes. It was tough thought because  
everytime he looked at his wife's blue eyes, it reminded him of Stephanie's  
eyes. It was now the day of the funeral, the place was packed. There  
were people from Titan, the whole roster was there and some of her  
friends. Linda was one of the people that had to do a speech. This would  
be one of the toughest things Linda would have to ever do. She stepped  
up to the podium, her hands were shaking. "My daughter Stephanie was  
one of the greatest things in my life". "I loved her more than anything".   
"It is so terrible that she left me so soon". "I will miss her so much, I will  
never be the same without her". "Never will I hear my daughter's voice  
again". "I never even got to say goodbye". My last words are "Stephie, I  
love you". Linda broke down at the podium, she brusted into tears. Vince  
ran up to try and comfort her and helped her back to her seat. It has now  
been a year since that horrible day. Ever since Stephanie's death no one  
has been the same. The thing that has been damage the most is my  
marriage. Me and Vince are on the brink of divorce. We just can't stop  
blaming are selves for her death. I don't know but I can't stand living like  
this anymore. Linda looks out the window and sees a small child playing.   
This child reminds her so much of Stephanie when she was little. Linda  
feels a small tear fall down her cheek. She turns around to see Vince  
standing there. He has a piece of paper in his hand. Linda looks at the  
paper and says "what is this?" Vince looks at Linda with tears in his eyes.   
"I'm sorry Lin but I can't live like this anymore". "These are divorce  
papers". With that she wakes up. Again she feels that gently tear fall  
down her face. Linda started to sob loudly. Vince woke up, he looked at  
his wife and saw she was crying. "What's wrong Linda?" She becomes  
speechless but she gets one word out "Stephanie". Vince looks puzzled  
"Stephanie what she coming for dinner tonight at 7". Vince looked at her  
again and said "is that OK, you want me to say later?" Linda realized that  
this was all one big nightmare. Thank God Stephanie was alive. All Linda  
could think was "thank God it was a nightmare, thank God".   
  
The End   
  
Please Review 


End file.
